fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Janitor
Your job is simple: mop up blood, oil, and xeno-puddles. Yet, people like to make your life hell by stealing your mop bucket. What once was a punishment job is now a full-fledged class. ]] Stellar Patrol, its not a job, its an adventure! You have the most important job on the station, you keep it from looking shitty. You'll clean floors, toss out junk, replace broken lights and overall, make this station look respectable! Equipment You have special shoes! Galoshes prevent you from slipping on pretty much anything (including bananas and the clown's PDA, but sadly not space lube) and you also get a bottle of space cleaner, three space cleaner foam grenades, a bucket, a mop bucket, two mops, a lot of wet floor signs, a haz-mat suit, a water tank, two boxes of light bulbs, a state-of-the-art light replacer, and your pimp-as-fuck Janitor cart. Most importantly, you have your pride and joy purple softcap to signify your duty to the station. WARNING Place up warning signs where you mop, people get pissed when you don't put down signs and even if you do the crew tend to be less then welcoming of your efforts to clean. Also, if people are chasing you, throw a bucket of water behind you, or where they will run into it, as they likely want to steal from you (your shoes are valuable). Or fill your spray bottle with a little water to quickly take down huge amounts of people. People assume if anyone slips, it was your doing, this may or may not be true. Often it was the god damn chemist with space lube, or a clown with a bucket of water... but fuck you, you're just a janitor. Make sure the detective has cleared a scene before you clean up an area of some blood. Follow people dragging dead bodies to medbay, they leave massive trails of blood when they drag a body which means more work for you. Can't Catch Me Ridin' Dirty Aside from your hat, your Janitor Cart is the most precious thing a Janitor can ever hope to own. Look at that royal purple finish, that 100 unit capacity mop wetting tank, and that frame made from one of those uppity Janitor Borgs. Riding around on this shows that you and you alone are fit to mop the halls. To start cruising around on your pimp-mobile, make sure you have your key ready. Click and drag yourself onto the cart to get on, and click it with an empty hand to get off for whatever reason. Sling your garbage bag over the side for that extra swag factor and to have doctors hanging off you. Just remember to keep your key on you at all times. Other less swag individuals may want your bitchin' wheels for their own purposes. Clean Floors Abound Your mop bucket holds 100 units of liquid. This does not need to be straight water. If you're able to get Chemistry to give you 50 units of ammonia and mix it with 50 units of water, congratulations! You've just created 100 units of Space Cleaner and mopping the floor does not leave it slippery. People will still assume that if you're mopping without the signs that you're creating a safety hazard, so make sure to correct them BEFORE they choke you to death. Remember that your bottle of Space Cleaner can clean tiles instantly as well. If you aim sufficiently far from your actual position, you can clean up to three bloody tiles in a single spray. Extremely useful to clean up quickly your guilty trails. By right-clicking on the spray bottle, it allows you to dump out the contents of it. Spray people with space cleaner if they are covered in blood around their head and chest (but not if they have bloody gloves). This usually makes people happy, as Sec officers won't hound them as much. Some times the station needs a hero though, all you need to do is mop the right floor, or spray water at the right time to stop the worst fiend man has ever known. Halls of Blood As a traitor you're going to have a tough time. While you are perfectly capable of cleaning up your evidence, you have very little access to the station. The best you can do is throw water in front of your target so he falls, drag him into the nearest maintenance tunnel, and beat him dead with your mop. Your garbage bag is also very handy for hiding objects in, as they're rarely ever checked during a search. Your light replacer can also be used to set deadly traps. Emagging your light replacer will make all lights you replace be rigged with plasma, causing them to explode when they are turned on. Be cautious though, replacing an active with an emagged-light replacer will instantly cause the light bulb to explode! Turn off the light first! Category: Jobs